Image-based three-dimensional face reconstruction refers to constructing a three-dimensional face model according to a two-dimensional image or video including a face. Three-dimensional face reconstruction is a research focus in the computer vision research field, and is widely applied to the fields such as biological information authentication and identification, computer games, and a telephone conference system.
In a three-dimensional face reconstruction process, a three-dimensional shape and a texture of a face need to be restored from a two-dimensional image of the face, and then structurization is performed on the three-dimensional shape and the texture of the face, so as to construct a three-dimensional face. To precisely construct the three-dimensional face, in a process of constructing a three-dimensional face shape, a face image needs to be shot by using a binocular camera, so as to obtain the two-dimensional image and depth information of the face, two-dimensional structure information in the two-dimensional image is extracted, and three-dimensional shape construction is performed by using the two-dimensional structure information and the depth information. However, in a manner of constructing the three-dimensional face shape by using the two-dimensional structure information and the depth information of the two-dimensional image, at the same time when the two-dimensional image is shot, the depth information corresponding to the two-dimensional image is obtained, which imposes a relatively high requirement on a face image shooting apparatus. Therefore, complexity of three-dimensional face shape construction is increased, and complexity of three-dimensional face reconstruction is also increased, which hinders wide promotion of three-dimensional face reconstruction.